greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern Corps (Vol 3) 15
Synopsis for "Falling Star" Following his forced resignation Guy Gardner is teleported by the Guardians back to earth and in to his garage. He loses it and repeatedly punches the wall, smashing pictures of him as a Lantern, in a fit of anger. With bloody fists he is left to wonder how he could have fallen so far, so fast. He pulls of the Lantern uniform and grabs a black biking jacket and helmet. Meanwhile John Stewart and Fatality discuss the implications of the parts of Mogo floating about in deep space. Fatality reveals that not only did the rock summoned her, but that Mogo had two distinct parts, one male and one female, each looking to reconnect with the other. They determine to follow the part they have to the core, to discover what is imprisoning the other parts and stopping Mogo from re forming. On Oa the guardians review the The Third Army. They discuss that the Third Army is spreading faster and further than they anticipated and that green lanterns continue to be assimilated. Through a nannite camera Salaak watches their conversation, until Ganthet picks the microscopic camera out of the air. Once he is discovered Salaak is immediately restrained by the Guardians. Salaak pleads with the Guardians from his bonds, asking what is controlling them. Ganthet states coldly that it is destiny that controls them, and that they will irradiate all free will in the universe. They have come to believe that it is the cancer that will lead to the death of the universe. Salaak states that he is ashamed to have trusted the guardians all of the years that he has served them, and shouts that they are giving up on life, as he is entombed alive by the Guardians. Back on earth Guy tries to reconnect with his family, with a phone call. He speaks to his brother, Gerard, who complains cheerfully about Guy putting the family to the Justice League satellite, Guy’s father is much less happy about Guys previous efforts to put them to safety. Guy resolves to protect his city even without his ring. Now a vigilante Guy goes after criminals, intimidating them with the threat of his green lantern ring, that he no longer has. He follows the leads that he gets to a terrorist arms deal at the harbor. Without the power ring he uses a crane to create a diversion and swings in into hand to hand combat with the six armed men. As they all lie around defeated Guy noticed dozens of red laser sight tags on him. A swam of heavily armed police arrive on the scene, to restrain Guy and help the terrorists. Guy’s sister Gloria is part of the police team, and she explains that the terrorist that Guy beat up where in fact FBI agents that were working deep undercover. Guy has blown there cover, ruined the operational and put several agents in hospital. Gloria puts cuffs on Guy, reads him his rights as she leads him the back of a police car. Appearing in "Falling Star" Featured Characters *Guy Gardner *John Stewart Supporting Characters *Fatality *Salaak *Roland Gardner *Gerard Gardner *Gloria Gardner Villains *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet *The Third Army Other Characters *Rankorr *Kyle Rayner *Sayd *Arkillo *'Captain Travanti' Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Earth ***'Maryland' ****'Baltimore' *'Deep Space' *Space Sector 0000 **Oa ***Oan Citadel Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring *'Nannite Camera' Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-corps-2011/green-lantern-corps-15 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_3_15 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-rise-of-the-third-army-falling-star/37-372346/ Category:Green Lantern Corps (Volume 3)